marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brigid O'Reilly
|gender = Female |DOD = February (later resurrected) |title = Detective |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage (mentioned) Cloak & Dagger (7 episodes) |actor = Emma Lahana |status = Alive}} Brigid O'Reilly used to be a police detective from the New York City Police Department who transferred to the New Orleans Police Department. Suspecting that her colleague Connors was a dirty cop, O'Reilly led an investigation in order to find evidence against him and arrest him. Teaming up with Fuchs, who she briefly dated, and Cloak, she managed to get Connors' confession about murdering Billy Johnson. Shortly after however, she discovered that Fuchs had been brutally assassinated. She tried to keep helping Tyrone Johnson once he was framed for Fuchs' death, but she was taken prisoner with him under Connors' orders. O'Reilly then managed to help contain the outburst of Terrors both inside the precinct and in the streets, but she was ambushed, shot and left for dead by Connors. However, during the time of her death, she was hit by the Darkforce, and she was resurrected and enhanced, obtaining superhuman powers. Biography Early Life NYPD Brigid O'Reilly was a detective for the New York City Police Department at the 29th Precinct Police Station in Harlem . During this time, O'Reilly made several drug busts in the neighborhood.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense She also was good friends with Misty Knight.Claok & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories O'Reilly eventually moved to New Orleans.Luke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right Working in New Orleans To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Darkforce-Enhanced Physiology': Brigid O'Reilly, during an assassination attempt by Detective Connors, was exposed to the Darkforce before being dumped into the lake. When she emerged, her eyes had changed into a bright yellow and her speed was enhanced drastically. **'Enhanced Speed': To be added Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department - Former Colleagues **Misty Knight - Friend *New Orleans Police Department **Fuchs † - Love Interest **Lafayette - Captor turned Ally *Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak Enemies *Liam Walsh *Rick Cotton *Connors - Corrupt Colleague and Attempted Killer *Duane Porter † - Attempted Killer and Victim Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season Two'' ***''If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right'' (mentioned) *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Season One'' ***''Suicide Sprints'' ***''Stained Glass'' ***''Call/Response'' (mentioned) ***''Princeton Offense'' ***''Funhouse Mirrors'' ***''Ghost Stories'' ***''Back Breaker'' ***''Colony Collapse'' **''Season Two'' (unreleased) Trivia *In the comics, Brigid O'Reilly was a police detective who pursued, and eventually allied, with Cloak and Dagger. She was killed with a poisonous gas by corrupt policemen, but the effects of Cloak and Dagger's powers when they tried to save her eventually resurrected her as Mayhem, a ruthless vigilante who targeted and killed drug dealers. *At San Diego Comic-Con 2018, O'Reilly's alter ego, Mayhem, was announced for the second season of Cloak & Dagger.'Cloak & Dagger' Showrunner Offers First Details on Mayhem's Introduction References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:New York City Police Department Detectives Category:New Orleans Police Department Detectives Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Connors